1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to intra predicting an image, and more particularly, to predicting a chrominance signal from a previously restored luminance signal by using a correlation between a luminance signal and a chrominance signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image compression method, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), an image is divided into blocks having a predetermined size to encode the image. Then, each block is prediction encoded by using inter prediction or intra prediction.
A residual block is generated by subtracting a prediction block generated via inter prediction or intra prediction from an original block, and the generated residual block is discrete cosine transformed, quantized, and entropy encoded to generate a bitstream.
Alternatively, one pixel is expressed in a luminance component and a chrominance component, and then the luminance and chrominance components are each encoded and decoded.